


Secret Relationship / Protective (Day 2 now Day 3)

by TryxeyHobbitses



Series: Damijon Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryxeyHobbitses/pseuds/TryxeyHobbitses
Summary: Okay, so they were going to give this thing a go. How exactly they were going to do so was up for debate. Jon, of course, wanted to immediately announce it to everyone and shout it from the rooftops...Damian was more cautious. He was, after all, a sort-of celebrity member of a chaos infused, and much too intrusive family. The Wayne’s weren’t “famous famous” they were more like Kardashian famous, but nonetheless, there was no avoiding the press and the exposure that would come with the sudden exposure of their relationship.





	Secret Relationship / Protective (Day 2 now Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so believe it or not I have actually been working on this and hating all of my ideas. So this is what we get. This is also one where I did blend the two prompts because I felt they would go together pretty nicely. Enjoy!

Day 2(now day 3): Secret Relationship / Protective

 

Okay, so they were going to give this thing a go. How exactly they were going to do so was up for debate. Jon, of course, wanted to immediately announce it to everyone and shout it from the rooftops...Damian was more cautious. He was, after all, a sort-of celebrity member of a chaos infused, and much too intrusive family. The Wayne’s weren’t “famous famous” they were more like Kardashian famous, but nonetheless, there was no avoiding the press and the exposure that would come with the sudden exposure of their relationship. Damian had no illusions about whether or not his father was aware that something had changed in their relationship...but until they broached the subject, he also knew that Bruce wouldn’t out them. There was also little chance that Jon’s parents were unaware as well, what with the super-hearing and all. Damian wondered if their dads had talked about it and what they thought about the idea, not that Damian particularly cared, but he knew that Jon would care a lot about his father’s approval. 

So until they had things sorted, and knew exactly what they wanted to say to everyone, they would, At least for the time being,keep it quiet. Damian knew that it would be difficult, but he had not anticipated his own lack of control.  They had been dating for only two weeks and Damian had already been sloppy. Showing up outside of Jon’s school, kissing him on the side of the building, a school where Damian was no stranger was tantamount to a public announcement. He would have to be more careful in the future. Everyone at Jon’s school was fairly unfazed by him showing up to drag Jon away, he’d been doing that since they started at the school years ago, so it isn’t like that would raise any suspicions. 

Things were quiet for the next couple of weeks, quiet and happy. While their routine looked the same, their activities had changed slightly. They ended patrols earlier so that they could sneak off and  make out. They hung out in the fortress more than usual, happy to interact and share the same space. The touching...was just exquisite. Little touches to reassure the other that they were there and they reciprocated the emotions. An arm around the other while watching tv or a movie, a quick hand squeeze or a peck before heading their separate ways, lingering hugs, burrowing into one another while sitting on rooftops in the night. It was like they had their own secret world that only belonged to them. Damian should have known that at some point they would have to emerge from this little pocket world of peace and quiet, he just thought they would have just a bit more time.

It was one moment of distraction at a charity auction and a pair of overly familiar hands that proved their undoing near the two month mark. Damian, as he had done since they were kids, drug Jon to the event where, against his better judgment, he along with a couple of his siblings had agreed to be auctioned off as “dream dates” to the highest bidders. The dream dates had all been meticulously crafted with the input of each auctionee and included once in a lifetime experiences that befitted each, like gymkana with Dick or a bar crawl with Jason. Damian’s date was a multi-part “best of the back of the house” evening that started with seeing art restoration behind the scenes in the Gotham Museum of Art, moved on to a closed restaurant chef tasting at the city’s hottest vegan eatery, and ended the evening with private preview of the Gotham Opera Society’s production of Verdi’s Aida. 

Each prize had earned top dollar and Damian’s was no different, the difference had been the purchaser. Damian’s date had been purchased by a former classmate at West-Reeve Academy and from the second he approached, Damian was certain that there would be trouble. He was drunk for one, and approached Damian after the auction with a smirk but addressed Jon when he spoke, “Kent, still getting dragged along, eh? Can’t really say I ever understood what Wayne ever had to do with you and definitely can’t see why he still bothers,” his eyes shifted as he looked Jon up and down. Jon flushed under his gaze and Damian ground his teeth as he continued “Though I must say you grew into one fine piece of ass,” and with that he reached around and grabbed Jon’s rear. 

Damian whose hackles had already been raised by the casual insults, struck first. “You complete and utter piece of garbage!” Damian hissed, as he grabbed the offending appendage and flipped the man onto the ground“You will keep your hands off! I was willing to forgive your loose tongue as I am fully aware that you have imbibed a bit too much, but I absolutely will not forgive you laying A. Single. Finger. On. My. Boyfriend.” The silence surrounding them grew almost oppressive as Damian realized that his voice had risen steadily with each punctuated word. 

“Hey, Dami —“ Jon whispered, reading the room, “I think the secret is out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for sticking around until the end. Despite my shady posting schedule, I will see this through to the end of the prompts so there’s that. I will start working on the next one and I will post whenever I finish it (it shouldn’t be tooo long).


End file.
